Interloping
by Spliced-up-Angel
Summary: The interloper had interloped on her land. Although, he was unaware this land was owned. Dott oneshot -request-


**Hey, sorry this took so long. Writer's block is a bitch. I'm still not completely off my writer's block, either. This week is going to be hectic (I have a butt-load of tests and a convention on the weekend), so I'm not sure when I will be updating other stuff... Anyways, this was requested by D0ll, so I wrote this. I am not a huge fan of Dott (Okay, I don't understand it at all), but this was really fun to write. Soooo~ I hope you enjoy and please R&R. Those who review get Humus for their mini toast. **

Interloping

A regular forest was where she spawned, yet she did not believe it was such a place. In her eyes, this was home. So full of luxury, so magical, this forest was unique in its own way. Its aura had a homey touch to it, sending her to cloud nine as the seasons progressed. She quietly lived among the animals, the plants, the other woodland creatures. The lush, green leaves of the tall oaks sang music to her elf-like ears. When it snowed, her angelic skin eloped with the icy world surrounding her. When it was sunny, her blonde hair shone against the rays, sending a light of its own. Her long, blonde locks moved peacefully with the wind. Dawn was the title this small human, this sprite bore. Calm as the dawn of morning, and brighter than the sun, itself, Dawn was certainly the perfect name for one like her to hold.

Today, on this tranquil spring morning, Dawn was relaxing. Her eyes were beading up on the canopy the trees made for her. She sat her bottom up on the earthy stage and edged her back against the brittle surface of the oak. This was one of the many places she could call home. She rubbed her eyes and allowed a soft yawn to escape from her throat. Dawn carefully brushed her silky hair with her tiny fingers. A cool breeze picked up the aura of a squirrel that was passing by. His aura was a dark muddy grey, so it meant he was frightened by something. Dawn got up and walked over to ask the poor creature what had scared him, when she heard a cacophony of cries coming from some bear cubs. Again, the dark aura marked the surrounding. The sprite picked up the squirrel and held him close. She made her way over to the agonizing cries.

_Thud!_

Dawn jumped back from the sudden sound. The seeping aura began to thicken. She slowly moved forward, carefully not to make any more sudden sounds. The trees moved their arms out of her path as the cries grew louder after every step.

_Clap!_

The sound of wood hitting the ground echoed throughout the forest. She was getting closer. Dawn wished on her dear life that the animals were okay. She hated that she allowed them to become frightened. The aura was now choking the sprite. Her eyes began to water, as an angered black aura seeped through the trees, making it harder to visualize her surroundings. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw a taller man. He was hitting the trees with a block of wood. Dawn was surprised at this- she did not know what to do.

The interloper had interloped on her land. Although, he was unaware this land was owned. In fact, he did not feel anything towards the forest. He did not caring about the trees' feelings, either. His pale skin so freckled, it was inhuman. His face was scrunched and his eyebrows were perched. His hair was a blazing fire lit by his wicked smile. The grim, evil black aura he put off stunk up the forest with such a burden. The interloper bore the name of Scott. The sight was just so unbearable.

Block of wood in hand, sweat on face. Scott was hitting the trees as an attempt to make music. Rather, he was bored on a whole other level, seeing how he was hitting trees. However, just as much as he didn't know he was hurting the trees, Dawn didn't know his purpose. It was agonizing to see the tree be swung sideways in such pain. It was like being shot with a hundred bullets and the tiny sprite could feel the tree's pain. The aura called out in barely a whisper, "Help me." Every swing, the weaker the call, the higher the cries from the cubs.

Dawn built up the courage to speak for the forest, her home. "Stop it, please! Whoever you are! Can't you see? You are hurting the trees and scaring the animals!"

Scott looked at the weird looking girl. She was crazy. "What are you talking about?" he asked, holding in laughter, "Trees don't have feelings!" He thought Dawn was nuts; high on something, if anything. She could have been drunk for all he knew.

"But, you are wrong," she corrected him, feeling a deep feeling as she spoke. The Ginger was still left unconvinced. Dawn spoke again, "You see, all living things have auras. Even you, uh-"

"Scott," he said, "The name's Scott."

"Of course." she smiled, "I'm Dawn. When I first saw you, your aura was a black colour. That meant evil, as you were intruding on my land. There was so much hate." The wind picked up, through the trees. She fixed her hair, which was flying in her face. Scott sat on a rock, still unconvinced. "Your aura right now is a greener colour. That means you are relaxed, yet still unsure of whether you believe me or not. I would truly like it if you would open your mind."

Scott shrugged, "I have time to kill. Shoot." Dawn really knew him, and it drove Scott nuts. He was almost amused with how much she knew. Alas, it was all too insane to be real.

Her voice was as calm as waves on the ocean shore; waves moving slowly back and forth, not too rough, but enough to make sound. She explained everything from the smallest ant to the tallest sycamore tree. Every word drew Scott closer, opening his mind like a new novel. "There must be someone or something that had taught you to act this way-"

"Pappy," he interrupted, once more. His voice was softer now, he was feeling more comfortable. It angered him. He wondered how a small forest girl could affect his emotions so greatly. He needed to break out of his comfort and find something to do elsewhere.

"He surely must have had an effect on your life," she insisted, "Is this why you are so destructive?"

It was true. Scott's Pappy had taught him about everything from rat smashing to lighting a fire. All Scott knew was destruction, inflicting pain on others. It was no wonder why he dropped out of school after being suspended so many times. Ever since his father had gone to jail and he was taken away from his mother due to drug abuse, the Ginger had spent his life with his Nanny and Pappy.

"I don't understand why you care so much, _Dawn_," Scott responded, "It's my own life to control, not yours." He was annoyed. Why did she care so much about his Pappy? How did she know so much about his life? Scott was releasing a stronger aura of anger, fuming once again. She had no right to speak of him that way. Dawn would never understand his pain of abuse and torment.

However, Dawn did understand. She had left her own family due to abuse and found comfort being around nature. Nature was safe and always calm. Unlike humans who were evil and greedy. They always wanted something instantly and were never patient. Dawn felt something different in Scott. She saw a scared child wanting to come out. The small sprite wasn't completely wrong, but she wouldn't be around to find out.

Scott stood up, feeling impatient and bored. He was not in any mood to be spoken down at by a strange stranger. He picked up the thick block of wood again. Dawn saw what he was doing, she was going to stop it one way or another. The Ginger held the block with a great grip. He swung back, then forward towards the tree in his greatest force.

"Please stop! For the love of Mother Nature!" Dawn cried, but it was too late. The next thing she saw was a bright light. The last thing she saw was darkness.

The interloper had interloped on her land, leaving nothing more than thick blood on the trees. The lifeless body of the sprite lay in front of him. Like a river, her scarlet blood drained from the deep cut on her forehead. Velvet red streamed from the leaves, forming a pool of blood from where he stood.

_Drip, Drop, Drip, Drop, Drip, Drop_

"Oh, God! What did I do?" Scott cried. The Ginger knelt to the ground and held the sprite's arm in his own. "Dawn! Jesus! I am so stupid!" he was no longer angry, no longer smitten by his uncaring attitude. How could he? He held the tiny sprite close to him, she was like a child in his arms, and let tears erupt like a volcano.

The forest began to rip apart like paper. The plants drooped and turned brown, rotting to the ground. The animals fled, not leaving one living thing. The melancholic debris was all that was left of the magical place. I was Dawn's home, intruded and destroyed by Scott. It was as if the sun's light bulb had shone out, the Ginger was left in darkness.

~o~

He still kept her body, living inside what was left of the forest. She tried to love him, she really did. She tried to understand him, too. Alas, things don't work out always. The Ginger just wished he could hold as much love for the forest as she once did. The regular forest was not believed to be such a place. It was a home to Dawn. When she left, the forest followed. All that was left was debris and a broken heart that could never be mend. Her spirit continued to live on, but not inside her body. Her spirit lived in Scott's body.

**Yeah, sorry if this turned out weird. I had the ending idea during Food and Nutrition class and I needed to put it in. Sooo~ I hope you liked it and please R&R.**


End file.
